


Black Cats and Rollerblades

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrilix, F/M, Post reveal platonic adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: Adrien and Alix go to the carnival





	Black Cats and Rollerblades

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr:https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

A heavy sigh escaped Adrien's lips as the blonde leaned forward in his chair. "I'm adrift in a sea of bitterness." The boy said dramatically, laying his head on his arms. The girl sitting next to him was not amused. He and Alix had been seat partners for about half a year at this point. It had been over a year since he became Chat Noir, which meant a new school year had passed. This year Ms.Bustier had decided to assign seats and the two had ended up next to each other. It was an unlikely pair, but they became fast friends.

Alix rolled her eyes, putting her arms behind her head."You're a massive drama queen, is what you are." She snorted, nudging him with her knee. "Come Adrien, it's not that bad. Just 'cause your dad says you can't go doesn't mean anything. You can get out of your house any time you want to." Alix shot him a wink as he looked up at her.

Adrien shook his head, forcing himself to sit up. "I can't risk it, last time Nathalie almost caught me coming back in through the window. If I had been a few minutes slower she would have figured me out." Adrien grabbed his bag as the bell rang, dismissing them from school for the day. He waited for Alix before leaving, heading out with her.

"Come on Adrien, it's not all the time everyone gets the chance to hang out together, especially at a carnival! It's only in town until the weekend, just this once, sneak out and come hang out with us." The pink haired girl insisted, putting her arm around his shoulder. "It'll be worth it, I promise." She shot him a wink before her name was called by Kim and Max. "That's my cue, I'll see you tonight, meet at the park if you don't wanna be a loser!" She stuck her tongue out, skating over to her two friends.

Adrien watched her go, not even noticing the small smile forming on his face. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, so he glanced over. "Hey Mari, I thought you would have left by now" he turned to face the girl, cheeks flushing when she gave him a knowing smirk. 

"I could say the same about you, but I should have figured you'd be staring after a certain bunny rabbit." She teased, covering her mouth as she began to giggle. "Don't even try to deny it, chaton. We've all seen the way you look at her." Adrien opened his mouth to retort, but was swiftly cut off by Marinette. "Looks like the Gorilla is here, see ya tonight at the carnival?" She waved as she headed towards the bakery, leaving Adrien flustered and confused.

He climbed into the backseat of the car, keeping quiet until they arrived at the Agreste Mansion. Adrien shuffled up to his room, shutting the door behind him. Plagg swiftly flew out of his pocket, a mischievous look on his cute little face. "So? You're gonna go right? There will be plenty of cheesy foods for me to eat there! What more can someone ask for?" He floated on his back, watching as Adrien sat down at the piano. "What? Are you really not gonna go? Come on, kid, it'll be fun and you can eat all the greasy food you want, plus that girl with the roller skates will be there, you like her rrrriiighttt?" He drawled out the last word, hopping onto the piano's keys and playing along with his holder.

Adrien pondered for a few minutes. Plagg deserved a nice treat and carnival food would be just the right thing. . .but did he want to risk leaving the house as Chat Noir again? Could he really take that chance? Maybe just one more time. . .if only for Plagg's sake. "Fine, I'll go. But we're going to leave before it gets too late and someone notices I'm gone."

\----

Adrien checked his phone one last time. It was 7 on the dot, his classmates had planned to meet up at 7:15, so he was ready to leave. With one more quick glance around his room, he called on his transformation and hopped out the window. 

Chat Noir flew across the rooftops of Paris, the wind whipping through his mess of blond hair. It was so freeing to he able to run and whoop and holler with no repercussions. He said to a halt about a block away from the park. From here he could see the twinkling lights from the carnival and the delighted screams coming from the people there. He hopped down into an alleyway and detransformed, rushing through the darkness towards the park. He stopped once he spotted his friends, Marinette waved him down. Everyone turned to look at him when she pointed him out, grins on their faces. "Glad you could make it man." Kim clapped him on the back, ruffling his hair. "Alright, let's have some fun!" The boy called, heading into the carnival. 

Adrien hesitated a bit, but didn't get the chance to sand there for too long since Marinette grabbed his arm and pulled him along."Come on, don't be shy, kitty, tonight is going to be a blast." She shot him a wink as Alix turned around to wait for them. "I'm going to go track Alya and Nino down, I love them but seriously, I can't keep track of where they go." She scampered off to find the two.

Adrien tried to call after her, but no words came out. The blond looked at Alix, a blush rising onto his cheeks. Sure he had known he had a crush on the girl for a while, but this was the first time he actually thought about it for more than 5 minutes. "Alright then, Agreste, it's just you and me. Let's go ride the rollercoaster!" She began to walk, not even glancing behind her to see if Adrien was following. He quickly made his way after Alix, swallowing hard.

He stayed quiet while Alix talked about her most recent bet with Kim. "He's totally going to lose, I don't think he understands that I'm a champion when it comes to rollerblading." She boasted, puffing her chest out. Adrien cracked a smile, watching her with love in his eyes. She stopped for a moment, gaze landing on one of those game booths that everyone said was rigged. Adrien followed her eyes, and found what she was looking at. It was a pair of roller skates, one she seemed to be very interested in."Those are awesome. . . Too bad those games are always rigged. No point in waiting money on it." She turned away and began to walk again. Adrien glanced back at the skates and then to Alix, following her once more. 

The walk to the coaster was nice, the two of them bantered back and forth, and much to Adrien's surprise, a bit of flirting was thrown back and forth. After the coaster, they caught up with the rest of their friends and ate a bit before Adrien checked the time. He sighed, shaking his head. Three hours had gone by fast and if he wanted to get home before midnight he needed to leave sooner rather than later so he didn't lose track of time. He was about to say something when he remembered the skates. 

Without another word, Adrien darted through the crowd and towards the booth again, letting out a sight of relief when he saw that they were still there, and it seemed like luck was on his side when he saw it was one of those test of strength games. He grinned, and paid the five dollars to play. Picking up the hammer, Adrien lifted it high, and slammed it down onto the pedestal. The bell rung and the attendant looked shocked but handed him the skates. "You really have an arm there, don't cha? Well, here ya go kid. . ." Now all he had to do was head back to the table he had left his friends at. 

Adrien sprinted through the crowd once more, spotting Alix's pink hair among the people before he even got close to the table. "Alix!" He called, shoving his way over to the girl. She stopped and gave him a smile, eyes widening when she saw what was in his hands.

"Oh my god, how did you win those?! Those games are totally rigged!" She threw her arms around him after he handed them over to her.

"Sometimes a black cat just gets lucky. . ." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. She grinned, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Well thanks, I'm stoked to try these out." She glanced at her watch and frowned. "It's getting late, you should get going." Alix bit her lip, and without a second thought kissed Adrien. His eyes widened but he kissed her back, adrenaline coursing through him. 

As she pulled away, Alix turned away from him. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Adrien. I had a great first date with you, I expect the next one will be just as awesome." She threw a wink his way, leaving Adrien flabbergasted for a few minutes. He shook himself out of it and hurried out of the park, leaving the carnival behind. He transformed back into Chat once he got to the alleyway and let out a loud yell of delight. He and Alix were at the start of what seemed to be a beautiful relationship and he was excited for whatever came next for them.


End file.
